


Loving you feels like flying

by Jupe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/pseuds/Jupe
Summary: Dorothea and Ingrid go for a pegasus ride that leads to an interesting realization.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Loving you feels like flying

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small writing practise for me,trying to work on something for exactly one hour,nothing more,nothing less. Still,I hope that maybe someone can still find a bit of joy in this.

Ingrid loves flying. To her,there is no greater feeling than to sit on the back of her pegasus,being carried through the air and just feeling free. Because that's what this is all about - Freedom. Up in there sky there are no duties to her family,no new chaos created by her friends,no one to please. It's her,the blue skies,the white clouds and the view on the monastery,so far away from where she is.

And so,she goes out to fly whenever she feels like it. Whenever she's angry at Sylvain for flirting with yet another girl,or at Felix for yet another fight they got into over what is practically nothing. Whenever she receives a new letter from her father to tell her about whichever noble wants to marry her this month. And whenever she is overwhelmed with these feelings. These thoughts she just can't seem to understand.

Lately they've been coming to her more frequently,infiltrating her mind each time she allows it to wander. If she's not careful,they always circle back to this: Brown locks,eyes in the most beautiful green there eyes,rosy cheeks,red lips,the voice of an angel and a laugh that would make everyone's head spin. She doesn't know what they mean,these thoughts about Dorothea. Doesn't understand why she is the only friend Ingrid thinks about like that.

She never sinks into deep thoughts about Sylvain,or Felix,or anyone else,especially not men. Sometimes she catches herself lingering a bit too long in the image of a girl she passes on the market,the feeling of Mercedes' hand resting on her shoulder,or a hug Annette gave her. But it's nothing compared to Dorothea,nothing compared to the way her thoughts about the songstress make her head spin. And, _oh_ ,listening to her sing might just be what it would feel like to encounter the goddess herself - Divine.

At first Ingrid was hesitant when Dorothea invited her to come listen to a mini play they set up at the cathedral,or asked her to at least come watch the choir practise. By now it is almost a habit. Ingrid knows she'll spend her Sunday mornings at the cathedral,not so much to pray,but rather to listen to Dorothea. Yes,she actively goes out of her way to plan other appointments around that time,so she won't have to miss it.

Afterwards she almost always heads to the stables immediately,which is just what she did today,too. She's a bit too devoted to brushing her pegasus' fur,a little too concentrated on strapping on the saddle _just right_. Not that it's any good at keeping her mind from wandering back to the sounds of Dorothea's singing,back to the image of her standing there,smiling whenever their eyes meet. It's still so real to her, it's almost as if Dorothea is right here with her.

"It's really sweet how well you care for your pegasus!" Ingrid pauses. Before she can fully register what's happening,Dorothea steps closer to the pegasus to gently run her fingers over its nose. _So she's been here all this time?_

"Dorothea! I-... Um… I didn't notice you come in here!",she notes,trying hard to keep her voice an even pitch,to not get tangled up in her words. Dorothea hums her response. "Yeah,I figured. You were so caught up in your work."

Ingrid isn't sure what to say, doesn't know which of the thousands of responses popping up in her head at this moment would be the best. But she doesn't need to come up with something,because Dorothea just keeps talking.

"Were you planning to go on a ride?" She points at the saddle,and Ingrid just now realizes that a ride,indeed,is what she was about to do. "Yeah. They need to stretch their wings every once in a while,and it's good practise." _Besides,it's the only way to stop my thoughts from going crazy._

Dorothea turns around with beaming eyes. "Can I come with you? I've always wanted to know what flying feels like!"

Again,Ingrid's mind is flooding her with possible things to say. _We're advised not to take anyone with us. It could be dangerous. What if you fall off? I usually only do this alone._ But then her eyes land on Dorothea,on her wide smile and the hopeful sparkle in her eyes,and without even registering it,Ingrid blurts out a "Sure!" and Dorothea hugs pulls her into a hug to thank her.

It's good that flying is second nature to Ingrid at this point,because otherwise she would surely crash into _something_ right now. She relies purely on muscle memory,on the routine she's built up by now,while her focus narrows down to the two arms wrapped firmly around her waist,the feeling of having someone else - having _Dorothea_ \- here with her.

There is nothing else Ingrid can think about as Dorothea holds onto her a little tighter - Is she scared to fall off,or is this something else? - and lets out her beautiful,bright laugh. "This is amazing! I never knew flying could be so much fun." "Yes. It really is.",Ingrid replies,a sheepish smile forming on her lips. In this moment she's more than happy that Dorothea is sitting behind her,so there is no way of her seeing the bright pink spreading across Ingrid's cheeks.

How many times did she fly like this already? How many times has she seen the way the sunlight catches in the trees,has felt the way the wind brushes through her hair? Probably more than she could ever hope to count. And yet,it all feels so new,like something she's never experienced before.

It gives her a kind of clarity,offers an explanation for everything she was confused about. Maybe it's the way her heartbeat is faster than it probably should be,her how her head is spinning,making her feel giddy,making her want to giggle like a young child. Or maybe being up here,where her mind is cleared from all the unnecessary thoughts,narrowed down to just the essentials,it finally comes to her.

 _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ She'll have to find a way to nonchalantly ask someone about this later,although she doesn't quite know yet who that someone is going to be. Sylvain? Probably the worst option for dating advise. Mercedes? Maybe,if she can bring herself to open up about this. She decides to worry about it later.

For now,all she wants to do is concentrate on the way she feels being up here with Dorothea,the happiness that suddenly fills her,now that she seems to have figured it out. And while she basks in this feeling,she can't help but wonder _is this going to lead somewhere? Is there a possibility for this to work?_

As she hears Dorothea giggles once again,feels the way the girl keeps holding onto her,Ingrid can't help but hope that the answer is yes.

*****

Ingrid walks out the door of Seteth's and is immediately greeted by Sylvain and his grin that indicates that he's about to say _something_ to tick her off. It's clear that he's been waiting for her to get out just for this.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day _you_ get into trouble! Is it my bad influence? Am I finally rubbing off on you?" Ingrid takes a deep breath before shooting a glare at him. "Sylvain. My dearest friend. _Shut up_." The other just laughs, pats her shoulder and hurries to get away before she decides to chew him out for teasing her.

This is when Dorothea appears out of nowhere. "Ingrid,I'm so,so sorry! You in trouble because of me!",she frowns. Ingrid smiles. "Don't worry about it. They let me off pretty easily because I never got in trouble before,so it's fine,really." And she really means it. The lecture she had to endure seems like a rather small price to pay for finally understanding why she's feeling the way she is. Dorothea chuckles. "Good. But next time, let's just go for a walk together,okay?" Ingrid can't help but beam as she hear _next time_. "That sounds good to me!"


End file.
